Here comes the rain
by November Reign
Summary: Sequel to 'Rainy days symbolize what'. She's back, after five years, to inflict to them the same kind of pain THEY had inflicted to her five years ago and even years before that. Watch out, here comes the RAIN
1. chapter 1

Here Comes The Rain

Sequel to "Rainy days symbolizes what?" By : Holy Reimaund HCK

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. But the story idea is mine. And so on and so forth. It just boils down to one thing anyway ..  
PLS DON'T SUE ME!

On with the story

* * *

So this is now how her "Home" land looks like. It changed so much since she had last been there. Funny but she feel anything but at home. She's back. After years of working her butt to be 'Better than the rest'. To be good enough, no, better than THEY are. Now, its pay back time. She'll surely make her 'visit' worthwhile. How'll she do that, only she knows how.

She walks briskly, confidently, knowing that what she had in mind will teach them to never underestimate anyone anymore. So she's a coward weakling huh? They'll soon see whose weakling and coward soon. She smiled as evil thought swarm in her mind. Could she be blamed? NO! THEY are the one responsible for the evil that she had become. And now they shall experience her wrath. For she swore that they'll pay hard for the pain they had inflicted upon her. No more miss nice girl. Oh no! She'll not forgive them easily nor could they get away from their 'faults' and 'sins' easily. Not until she saw them crumble on her feet.

She walked out of the airport and waited for a taxi to come and take her to where she should heading. She'll rest just now, tomorrow will be her 'grand re-entrance' into THEIR lives. Today she came back to Tokyo, and she'll not leave it until she wrecked total havoc to the five people whose responsible for all the thing she went through. Had they've been faithful and loyal, had they return the favor she gave them, she would not suffer otherwise. And now those five people will experience the worse of her. They mess with her before. Now she'll mess with their lives, let them wait and see what she have in-stored for them.

* * *

Chiba Mamoru felt a familiar 'tug' he never felt for five years now. 'Could it be?' he thought. 'No, I must be feeling my guilt doing its job on grinding my soul again' he rationalized since its so impossible for him to feel that 'tug' ever again. How can he? When the source of that supposed 'tug' has been dead, murdered and raped, for five years now.

Five years, he's really so surprise how he is surviving when the very reason of his existence no longer exist. Her existence died only five years ago but her life itself was killed years before that. And the reason of her internal death where caused by…

NO!

He cannot go through this again! Past is past and should no longer be concerned with it. Because no matter how much he sulk upon the past it will never change what happened before and the turn out of the events now and in the coming future because of the actions they had taken in the 'past'. But even as he told himself that, he couldn't believe it. He believes, in the back of his mind, that he is to suffer for what he did to her for the rest of the eternity. Him who swore to protect her, care for her and love her. Funny but life is really ironic. For instead of giving her pleasures, he instead drowned her in pain.

He shook his head. He cannot just sulk like this for the rest of his life. Oh yes, it is his fault, and he acknowledge it and would welcome his punishment. But he also have a life to live no matter how lame that life it maybe. Besides, he may have the biggest fault, but its not his 'only' fault. He shook his head more violently at what he just thought. Others may have fault to but it always came down to one thing...

'If only I had protected her like I swear I would, if only I cared and love her enough, no matter how many people try to hurt her, she'll never be harmed. If only I was there…'

Therefore, its not right to find someone else's flaws. Some protector he is. That distasteful guilt once again clout in his stomach making him squirm in agony. When will this end. He looked out the window. Once again it is storming. Heavy dark cloud covers the sky as heavy acid rain assaulted anything on its path, just like how his guilty conscience eat him alive.

* * *

Four girls gathered in a square low table. Each of them had the same look in the eye. All of them had the same familiar eye-bags and distressed lines across their foreheads. Supposedly their young but lines are already making itself shown in their supposed young elastic skin.

"Five years, and her body still not found." Black-haired priestess, Hino Rei, was the first to speak. She massaged her temples as she felt the same stress she's been used to feeling for the passed years now. She closed her eyes as she fought herself to cry in an outraged fit this unfairness brings to everyone. "I mean I do not know if I should hope that she's still alive or mourn. This really is so frustrating. I mean why haven't they found her yet" she continued.

Three pair of eyes looked at her, sympathy of knowing how she felt is evident in their eyes. Tsukino Usagi, where the hell is she? Is she even still alive? That's the question that kept running on their minds. The question that have been haunting them for the past years. They simply can't lay back until they found their body.

"I still hope she's still alive though. I mean her body isn't found yet. So maybe she's still somewhere out there." Aino Minako reasoned out. Its true, she still have hope that her friend is still out there somewhere, alive and kicking. She simply just refused to believe she's already dead until she saw for herself her friend's corpse and felt the coldness of her skin and the unbeating of her pulse.

"but if she's alive, how come she haven't contacted us?" Kino Makoto retorted to Aino Minako which was replied by three pairs of eyes rolling at her direction. Makoto sighed a resigned sigh. She's tired of thinking, and thinking is the last thing she do. She already overdone it.

"Mako-chan, do you think you'll contact us after we abandoned you? Of course if Usagi-chan is alive, she'll no longer regard us as her friends. We failed her. We hurt her" The ever-so-intelligent Mizuno Ami reasoned logically at her friend. Her patience of their situation is slowly wearing off. And considering she's Ami, its so not her to lose patience.

"so you think she's dead?"

The sound of a group of four girls sighing had been heard inside the walls of Hikawa Shrine as the last question had been dropped, implicating just one thing

They are back to square one…

* * *

Rain Dela Luna is pleased with herself. Her new office is beautiful. Her life is perfect. And all of her plans are slowly and one by one coming true. This is a good start…

* * *

There! Did you liked it? R&R please!

I know I've been gone so long, 1 year and 1 month to be exact. Anyway, this is the promised sequel to my fanfic 'Rainy Days Symbolizes what?'. I hope its not too late for me to comeback though, I'm really sorry for not updating soon (like anyone cares right… boy I wish someone cares TT ). Don't worry I'll write faster now.

Gotta sign off again but I'll be uploading next chapter soon. No more hallow promises this time! and please watch out for the next chapter!

Signing off…… for now!

HCK Holy Reimaund (.)


	2. chapter 2

**Here Comes The Rain (SM)**

_**Sequel to "Rainy days symbolizes what?"**_

**By : Holy Reimaund HCK**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer : here I go again. Anyway so far so good cause no one have come up and sued me.

I'm glad though. anyway just so you know (and so Naoko Takeuchi-sensei won't

file a case against me) Sailor Moon is not mine, it is owned by Naoko-sensei,

Kodansha and Toie. Though the story plot and words here is mine and that is all I

owned (I don't even owned a beautiful mansion in Grosse Pointe or in Beverly

Hills, as if anyone cares) and yadda yadda yadda. Does anyone really want me to

continue? Okay… blah blah…. Okay, just kidding… now here's the four words

everyone loves….

On with the story…

-Recap-

Rain Dela Luna is pleased with herself. Her new office is beautiful. Her life is perfect. And all of her plans are slowly and one by one coming true. This is a good start…

Rain Dela Luna smiled, something she had missed doing. She never smiled for almost a decade now. She stalked slowly from her office chair she vacated to the glass window upon left-most part of her office/lounge. Her eyes, dark and empty shade of blue, glazed over the sight outside the window. Sighing, she pressed cold hand to a colder window glass.

It is raining once again…

But Rain and Storms doesn't bother her as much as it had bothered her years before. She had come into conclusion that rain was designed not to give her pain but it is most likely her confidante. Confidante that she never had before. Well she always have her best friend of course. Besides that, she had no one. Friends, family, love, it's all a mirage. She wants to laugh out loud. Did she actually have been that fool? That ditz, airhead and idiot to believe in the existence of such things? Indeed it is very funny. And with that said she finally knows the answer to what rainy days symbolizes.

She sighed instead. She cleared her mind and walk up to her table to start her work. She needed to be productive. She can't let 'it' overcome. Not now, not ever. Besides, how will her plan come into reality if she chicken out now.

KNOCK KNOCK

She gaze at her door where the sound emitted from. She sighed and told whomever the person at the door to come in. At least she'll have another distraction. She can put her mind to work and away personal issues she's dealing with. She smiled, a smile that didn't even reach the eyes, to the person who just came in.

The tall, skinny, brunette came up to her and smiled. She knew that the girl knows her too well. Why wouldn't she, she's the only confidante and friend she have. For the past years this girl had served as the pillar of her existence. Without her, she may have been lost forever. And she also happens to be her boss.

"Reminiscing? Really Rain-chan, I told you to not mix personal life and business together" commented at her friend. She came up to sit at the chair in front of her desk. She smirked. Damn the girl, she knew her too well. She may even know her more than she knows herself.

"No Na-chan, just thinking that I finally know what rainy days symbolizes…" she tilted her head and eyed her companion. She knows her too well too because as she expected, the furrowed and perfectly arched eyebrow made itself known. She chuckled.

"Really Na-chan, why I always wanted to know what rain means in my life. I racked my brain for the past decade only to find out its right before my eyes and I was so foolish to not see it." If it is impossible, Na-chan's eyebrow became even more arched than it already is. "Rain-chan why do you always have to talk in riddles? You know I hate riddles!" Na-chan moaned at her friend. She eyed her friend with an admiration gleaming in her eyes. Five years ago she almost…

She couldn't even finish the thought. She had surpassed a very painful ordeal that any girl her age then had the same ordeal would have already given up on life then and there. But this girl is different. She had not only survived but also made herself a name in the business world. If you ask her that's quite respectable for in spite of what her friend had gone through, her spirit and will to live and make herself better didn't left her soul. She didn't sulk around feeling sorry for herself, she didn't commit suicide as most weakling do. She proved herself she can be stronger than anyone would know and she succeeded in doing so.

"Look who's reminiscing now Mrs. Ryoji" Rain said startling her friend, chuckling at her friend's startled face. Naru eyed her friend as she chuckles. She's doing that and maybe she'll soon learn how to laugh, really laugh, and smile, really smile, once again. Yes she did prove her strong personality but it also have a price for after it, her warm smile and hearty laugh had died.

"Usa-chan, I'm not even married to him yet!" Naru whined and shake her head, only to shake it more violently as she realized what she called her. She turned her head to look at her friend and seeing her bleak expression, she knew she hit a sore spot. A sore spot even through years of proving she's strong. As ironic as it might seem but Naru somehow likes seeing her side of this. Because this side of her friend showed that she still have the human side of herself and did not completely died after she became what she is now.

"Rain-chan, I'm sorry. I forgot I…" Naru started. Only to have her say…

"What do you want to talk about Ms. Osaka? Must be important since you came all the way from 68 floor to my office her. Is it about the release of Three Lights' new CD? Don't worry about it. I made sure that everything will go smoothly. I even check the posters and layout of their CD covers. Everything is perfectly fine."

So that's the way it goes now. No more personal life talk they always shared since they were kids. No more secret sharing and feelings being expressed. Now when they talk, only her personal life or their business is the topic. No longer will she be human enough again to talk about how she feels or is she ok. Gone is the friend she knows.

Mamoru Chiba is waiting at the impeccably clean lobby of some hospital or institution. He's already waiting for half an hour and they haven't let him see her yet. Like he's not use to this slow service the hospital is offering. He's always here once a week and yet he's not yet used to this simple little fact. He'll never get used to it, he guessed, just like how he'll never get used to not having Usagi in his life.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be doing this anymore. He need to move on. Find new love and life. Usagi is not the only girl in the world anyway, there's plenty of women who's willing to be with him if he just say the word. But no matter how much he says it to himself, no matter how much he tried to believe it, in the end he doesn't believe it. Oh yes there's a lot of women out there that can replace Usagi, no doubt about that, but how can someone replace his soulmate? And the fact that he had forsaken her for so long didn't help him any bit. The knowledge that Usagi had been out there in the same rainy nights he spent comfortably in his apartment, that she had been badly tortured before she died…

She died…

That fact alone is enough to make him crumble in agony and guilt. He gave up, giving a frustrated loud moan which earned him dirty glances from the nurses and the nurse's station. He sat at the lounge massaging his forehead. He could be in places now but he chose to be here and sulk. He could have been larger than life. But here he is just a plain old illustrator artist for CD, DVD Cover and Poster designs of one of the countries credible record label.

So this is the way his life will always be. Forever haunted by his faults and no matter how he tried to repent and make up for it, he'll never be forgiven. Life is cruel. Life is indeed very cruel. He look up as a wheelchair carrying the woman she had come here for headed his direction. Finally after forty five minutes of waiting, he can see her again. The only link he had left with Usagi.

Usagi's mother.

He don't know if she really is the last link he have on Usagi considering she have a lot of contribution of bringing pain to her when she is still alive. But even through it, she's still Usagi's mother. And she wouldn't be in the hospital if Usagi had been alright. The knowledge of her daughter raped and murdered had sent her here. In this prison she'll be in for life.

"Ohayo Tsukino-san, remember me? I was here last week. I'm your daughter's boyfriend. Chiba Mamoru." He started for he knows she'll not recognize him again. Seeing her like this is painful. But they both have no confidante left.

"Usagi… where's my daughter? Usagi is that you? Oh why did you leave. Come here baby. Let's play and run… oh please! Oh please!" Ikuko rambled on as she reached out to Mamoru, thinking he was his daughter. Mamoru shook his head as one tear escaped his eyes. She had been like this since five years ago when she found out about what happened to Usagi. Her husband commited suicide, her son had been lost to who knows where, carrying all the money and jewels the family posses, and she's left here. In some mental institution being cured with her mental illness with no success. Only Mamoru now cares for her. But seeing her like this and comparing to how she was before all of this, it is really devastating, and he can't be that strong all the time.

He hugged her to him, pouring all the emotions of agony, guilt and loss. The unfairness of it all is slowly taking its toll on him, making him want to succumb to the pain.

Rei Hino walk mindlessly in the streets of Tokyo. A lot of things is occupying her mind. But only one subject to all that, Usagi. She closed her eyes. Where is here spiritual power when she need it? When she need it to sense if Usagi is still alive or not. She's get dizzy already. She need to go back to shrine to have some rest at least

Today she rounded up once again the streets of Tokyo in vain search of Usagi, taking with her a photograph, she asked everyone she meet if they know where she is. She even visited numerous local police stations, but it was fruitless. And now she gave up for this day, ready to just go back home, soak in a hut tub, sleep and somehow take her mind off Usagi if just for once.

She contacted the others to if they have any progress in their search. But like her, they have no progress at all. 'Oh Kami-sama' she thought 'please give us a sign if we should continue searching for her. Please give us a sign if she is still alive' Rei thought, not minding the countless droplets of rain assaulting her. It had been raining for almost three hours and a half and she had been outside all the time yet her body had not registered it. Only now did she actually notice the rain. Now she'll catch a cold.

She runs as fast as she could back to Hikawa shrine. It should be no problem considering she somewhere near it. But the mist, fog and rain itself is making it impossible for her to make it there in a record of time. She then rounded a corner that will make her be in less than 10 minutes away from the temple, only to have bump her head into someone in her direction.

'Damn, that hurt.' She thought as she scrambled to her feet and wipe away the mud that had gotten into her at the processing of bumping into this 'someone'. She looked up at the one she bumped into, ready to have her word with whomever it is.

'Kami-sama!'

She thought as her mind registered the face of the girl she bump into. The face she last saw five years ago. The face that she and three of her friends have been dying to look for. She spent a day in cold and rain for her and now here she is.

"Usagi-chan!"

hi, I ain't that bad right? Okay, before you go I have to say something to someone

to Aleric-chan

hope some of you questions is answered by this chapter. And I'll try to answer your remaining questions as I upload the following chapter in my story

to Emmastarz-chan

sorry to say that I cannot email you yet(that means for now) cause I have a major problem with my email account. Until I settled it I guess I cannot email anyone. I'm sorry though please continue reading my stories

okay that's it! Wait up for chapter three okay! Until then

signing off… for now

HCK Holy Reimaund


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Comes The Rain (SM)**

_**Sequel to "Rainy days symbolizes what?"**_

**By : Holy Reimaund HCK**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer :you really don't want to listen to me right? Even so, I'm gonna rant anyway. I won't gonna gamble my chances of being in jail. Naoko-sensei! You're a god(and I am not!). well if you didn't know it by now (I'm not singing, honest!) Sailormoon is owned by Naoko-sensei, Kodansha and Toei. I only own the story. I love you Kubodera Akira(Kunzite in Live Action)! Uhhhh…. One more thing. There's no such fashion company as Wyred Music. Just formulate the name to use in my story.

On with the story….

-recap-

'Kami-sama!'

She thought as her mind registered the face of the girl she bump into. The face she last saw five years ago. The face that she and three of her friends have been dying to look for. She spent a day in cold and rain for her and now here she is.

"Usagi-chan!"

Violet eyes glazed over the blonde, blue-eyed girl who she had just bumped into. She just couldn't believe her eyes, which is as big as saucers by now. It came to fast but when she realize one important thing, her expression was replaced abruptly with disappointment and annoyance.

The blond girl jumped up and down. Screaming and jumping up and down. It made the black-haired priestess' ears throb yet she was glad to see one side of her friend she haven't seen for so many years.

"WAI! Rei-chan! When I was walking around, I saw that Wyred Music have an audition for aspiring music idols! This is my chance! I'm still allowed to dream, ne?" Minako wailed, excitedly telling her friend the good news.

Rei sighed. How could she forget that Minako looks so much like her. She expected the girl she bumped into had been her. She expected so much that her heart swelled achingly with disappointment to find it was the same old Minako. She smiled at her. She couldn't let Minako how much this 'things' are affecting her. She had seen how her friends' eyes had turned dull, see the life slowly drain over the years since they found out from Osaka Naru what happened to Usagi.

She slightly shook her head and focused on the blond in front of her that's still gushing out while reading the brochure. She's just thankful that Minako hadn't realize that she called her by Usagi's name.

She look over the sky with pleading eyes. As if Kami-sama can be seen and she silently plead for things in their life to go less rougher. She's tired, exhausted and really craving for a fresh start. But she can't have that. Not until their sure if Usagi's alive or not. They (the scouts) owe it to Usagi to find her and get her safely back home if ever she's alive. And, as much as it would hurt, give her a proper and decent burial if ever she's dead. They owe it to Usagi and should die trying to do it. For they have wronged Usagi so much. Broken her to pieces and causing her death both emotional and physical. If they had been a good friend to her, she would be in their home instead of in streets when she got kicked out of her so called 'home'.

She look back down and saw Minako smiling sadly at her. No words need to be said cause Minako already knows what she's thinking. Then Minako started gushing out about the auditions and how she would enter it. In a way, Minako's acting like her 14-year-old self brought happiness to her. At least with all the hardships they are suffering, one of them still have retained her old happy self. In it gave her hope that eventually everything will turn out right. Someday, if not soon.

A figure watched the black-haired priestess and the golden head aspiring singer just across the street from a darkened alley. She smiled wickedly to herself as she saw the blond jump up and down while clutching an audition brochure. She almost want to let out the evil laughter she's trying to contain.

Placing her black hood above her head, she walked out of the alley and into a different direction where her to subject where. She smiled once again as evil thoughts sawarmed in her tainted mind.

Plan A's a success…

Now, her evil mind is just formulating a more evil course of action she will be delivering her unsuspecting victims soon. The plan called 'B'

He shook his head and massaged the back of his neck. He really hate cramming, especially on an overnight duty. But he need to finish his tasks even if he don't like it. That's why its called job right?

He once again look over the photos in his lay-outing table. Three light. What's with them and everyone's going ga-ga over them? Anyway, thanks them, he's having his poor excuse for means of living pathetically named as 'job'.

He massaged his temples and lay his head back in his seat. He moaned as his head throb with tension. His fingertips gently trying to work with his aching veins, moaning with frustration. They said that the key to success is to love your job. So therefore he's doomed forever.

Sitting up straight once again, he tried to regain his composure. He really need to submit this lay out for the CD cover of Three Lights' next single. Damn, the new boss is such a pain in the us. The single release is 3 months from now and yet she's grinding him out on this. Who does she think she is? Just coming from wherever she came from, barging in the company and messing up his job.

Coffee…

He needs coffee

He stood up from his table full of TL pictures. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked briskly to the small kitchen at the backroom of the office where the coffee maker is at. He looked at his watch.

11:30 pm

'Kami-sama! I wanna go home!'

His face contorted with agony as he realize that even if its that late, he still cannot call it a day. Fighting the urge to kick anything in his path, he shook his head roughly and quicken his pace towards the only place that could keep his sanity in his current situation.

Coffee… need to keep sane…

But as he round a corner leading to a corridor to where the kitchen is, he couldn't help his eyes from bulging out. He rub his eyes and look again, but nothing is there. He look at his side. The wall looks so tempting…

… tempting to just ease his sufferings and in-the-brink-of-insanity mind by pounding his head into it. But that wont solve his problem. Just now, what he saw really bothered him.

'Usagi, where are you…'

he thought as he recalled what he saw. Thinking its his guilt once again playing cruel tricks on him as he saw a beautiful profile of his Usako with her hair down just half a minute ago rounded the opposite corner.

A tear fell from his eyes…

'I'll get you soon one by one…' Her thought, pure evil.

She stirred the coffee in her mug which she just personally made about ten minutes ago. She leisurely sit back in his luscious office chair and turned to look at the sight just beneath the large glass windows. Who would've thought she would still come back? And who would've thought she'll be something that she currently is when she come back.?

Small light erupted from the city below her. Tokyo is really beautiful especially at night. She smiled. She chuckled. And soon she let out an evil crackle. So far so good. With her plan A a success and her plan B on progress, nothing can stop her now from getting her revenge.

"Soon Mamo-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan. You won't have to wait long to experience my wrath"

She stood and took a gulf from her coffee mug. She put her bag over her shoulders and took out her keys too her beautiful and expensive Porsche car.

'Watch out… Here comes the rain…'

Rei watch the fire glaze violently before her eyes. Something terrible will come forth to her or one of her friends. She looked at the fire more, trying to decipher its message, but besides the warning nothing more. She sighed and stood up. Bowing to the sacred fire, she left to sweep up the front temple. She sighed as her hands worked with the broom.

Raven cried above her. She looked up to see them fly and make circles around her. She frowned, isn't it bad omen?

She sighed, all her life she had known that these birds wasn't as bad as they had been portrayed. So why the sudden feeling that these birds bring bad omen now when she hadn't believe it before?

Hi guy! I'm back once again after 7 months. Miss me?

looks at everyone to see if anyone misses me

(..') no one does…

WAAAAA!

Anyway, I've been gone because my hell of a Thesis professor is so damn demanding. All my time went on writing my thesis. Also, I'm now doing Rurouni Kenshin fics. Pls support _Worlds Apart_, my second RK fic which I'll upload soon.

Also, I'm working on my new website. And of course I'm working on this story, wracking my brain for better story ideas. If you could suggest something, feel free to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here Comes The Rain (SM)**

_**Sequel to "Rainy days symbolizes what?"**_

**By : Holy Reimaund HCK**

Disclaimer:SM Belongs to Naoko. But the story belongs to me. Same old routine

**Chapter 4**

-recap-

Rei watch the fire glaze violently before her eyes. Something terrible will come forth to her or one of her friends. She looked at the fire more, trying to decipher its message, but besides the warning nothing more. She sighed and stood up. Bowing to the sacred fire, she left to sweep up the front temple. She sighed as her hands worked with the broom.

Raven cried above her. She looked up to see them fly and make circles around her. She frowned, isn't it bad omen?

She sighed, all her life she had known that these birds wasn't as bad as they had been portrayed. So why the sudden feeling that these birds bring bad omen now when she hadn't believe it before?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled. But her smile didn't reach her eyes. She stood calm in the hallway, looking at him and obviously giving him the chance to be the first one to speak. It's been so long for the both of them to see each other once again, it felt surreal.

He heaved sigh. He thought what he saw was just a trick of his imagination. Yet he still ran after her, feeling a familiar tug. And so he commanded his legs to ran after the image. He rounded a corner and another one until finally he was able to catch up. He's already crying while running and his tears flowed out more as he saw that his eyes never tricked him.

It's true…

She's true…

She's finally back…

She's alive…

"Usako?"

Her smile widened. But for Mamoru, her smile felt so cold. It lose the usual warmth that he felt so many years ago when the same smile was being bestowed upon him. And that's when he loss it. He lunged forward, cried and took her roughly in his arms. He didn't care anymore. She's back finally and now he has a chance to make everything right again

She just stood there doing nothing. Her face, now expressionless, look at the wall in front of her. Inside her head, evil thought are already swarming.

"Gomen…" She uttered after what seems like an eternity. She put her hands on his back and curled it into a ball, clutching his jacket. She let him cry a few more time before she roughly yanked him away from her from through his jacket.

"I'm not _Usako_…"

He look at her…

…she smiled half-heartedly

"…anymore. My name now is Rain. And Usagi has been long dead."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako had been digging through her piles of clothing, trying to find her cutest and most expensive dress. Two days ago, she signed up for an upcoming audition for the next idol. And though all of them are quite stressed now, she still have a right to dream and to fulfill that very same dream. And that is the very same reason why she's currently looking for the perfect dress which will make her stand out during the audition.

After what seems like hours, she finally found the perfect clothes. It consist of tight red leather mini-skirt, white tank top that goes until an inch above her navel, and a matching long sleeves red leather bolero. She finish the look with equally red knee-high boots, net stocking, high-ponytail and red choker.

'Dye my hair black and I will look like the rock-chick version of Rei…' she smiled at the thought of Rei coming in for an audition. She then went to her vanity and applied light make up that will enhance her natural beauty.

She stood up and look at herself up and down her full-length mirror. She popped the her CD so she could prepare herself for the performance she'll be doing. She then sang and dance at the song, making sure that everything is detailed and perfect.

She breathed heavily and calm her nerves. She knows she could do it. She'll be able to make it as an idol and when she earned enough money and connections, they will be able to use what she earned to find out what really happened to Usagi. She look at her wall where various photo of her and the scouts where and silently prayed for luck.

'This is it…'

She walk out of her room and out of the house to go to the auditions being held in Shibuya district.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran, as fast as he could. Looking back he tried to see if his attacker is still there. He needs to be as far away as possible if he wanted to live. Unfortunately for him, he trip and broke his right leg. Suddenly two large dogs came into the view, running after him. All he could do is scream as the dogs came to bite and wiggle him around.

A woman in black with two large men come up to him. He looked up to beg mercy and was shock to see the face of the woman who's obviously the mastermind of this attack. He'll not forget her. She's the very same woman whom he had enjoyed defiling and killing one rainy night years ago. He doesn't know how she lives

"I see you remember me… You failed to send me to hell, Now I'll make sure I'll get you there." The woman with blue eyes and blond hair told him.

The man began shouting words of mercy. But the woman remained unnerve and quickly pulled out her gun. She fired once, and purposely make the bullet just hit him slightly in the shoulder. She fired again twice and just like the first one, it only strayed and did not really hit the man.

"This time I'll make it… Goodbye, It was never my pleasure knowing you" The woman mattered as she fired three more bullets, firing in the man's body. The man then fall limp and dead. The dogs then let the man go as the man besides her chained them.

'One down, two to go' The woman thought as she remembered how these three men defiled her years ago. Now she's not gonna stop until she had exact revenge

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei, Ami and Makoto waited at the bus stop. For the nth time, Rei looked at her watch. She's getting to be impatient as second pass by. It's not her affair anyway and whether or not she's late doesn't matter. A minute later, Minako rounded the corner, frantically running to the bust stop. She halted right in-front of her friends.

"Baka! You're late!" Rei Shouted. Ami and Makoto just stood there, letting Minako breath.

"Why… are… you… here?" Minako said in between breaths

"We're here to cheer you up on the auditions" Ami said smiling and cheering her friend up. She touched her shoulder so that Minako would know what she means. Minako look up to her and smiled warmly

"Yeah, we know you can make it cause you're the best. If ever anybody will taunt you there, I'll beat them" Makoto said and show her balled fist.

That moved Minako. She quickly grab the three of them into a hug. She's glad for them coming with her on the auditions. Eventhough she's confident on her performance, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She's good but what if someone is better? She was about to cry when Ami told her to stop.

"Comon Mina-chan, you're gonna mess up you're make up if you cry." Ami reprimand. Makoto agreed by nodding her head

"You guys… Thank you so much…"

"Yeah, yeah you can release us now. We really have the right as a human being to breath properly you know." Rei muttered.

"Thank you too Rei." Minako said and hug Rei especially tight before releasing her. Rei rolled her eyes and signaled the empty taxi cab to stop at them.

"Whatever, we better hurry if you want to make it on time. And don't worry about the fare, its on me." Rei said. On the outside she's scowling, but deep inside she's cheering her friend on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru sighed. Last night he had finally found her again. Yet she's not the same. It's not the same Usagi he had known and love. What bothers him the most is the fact that she had to change her name. Why? Granting that he knows why she feels the need to change her whole being. She's been through worst because of them, most especially because of him.

"Usako… I missed you so much" He sighed as he painfully look at an old picture of them together. The picture shows him and Usagi together. It's too late but only now did he notice how unhappy Usagi look in the picture despite her beautiful smile. He know now the reason of that unhappiness. It's because of his stupid insensitiveness and pride. Last night still bother him so much. She coldly brush him away. Yes he deserves it but, he also felt that he deserves to explain himself.

He sat up from lying in his couch. He dreaded to know what made Usagi from the loving and caring to a cold and aloof. He shuddered to know how much all of them made her suffer that it resorted for her to be like this. She had become him. He had been into worse that's why he become insensitive. Now he wondered how much worse did she go through…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She look from behind the curtain into a swarm of girls filing up front the stage for the audition. She had been right. She knows a particular someone will be there. Someone that have blue eyes and blond hair like her. She smiled evilly as everything is going as how she planned it. She looked at her watch. Now's the time to make her grand re-entrance into their lives. Now she's going to make them regret.

She pushed through the backstage and into the center stage to give her opening remarks. As she did so, four women gasps...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its short and I do know a part of this chapter is too violent.

Sorry for the long wait. I know that "I'm busy" excuse is too lame. But I really was busy. For the time I was away, I had finished my thesis, graduated and currently working. So I rarely got time to write. But I will stick to my promise that I will finish this story. This chapter is shorter. I really do apologize for that but I'll really make sure I finish until chapter 7 within this year. I hope you'll be patient with me and still continue reading. Thanx!!

Signing off

Holy Reimaund

PS – I formulated a new story for BSSM. This time it's a WAFF Fic but I will not post it or work on it until I finish this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here Comes The Rain (SM)**

**By : Holy Reimaund HCK**

AN:Yay! Last 2008.01.25 when I last update my profile and my RK fic

"**EVERLASTING"**, I promise that I will update this story no later than the 29th. So here it is. Thanks for those who reviewed and waited

Disclaimer:Blah Blah Sailor Moon is Naoko's Plot is Mine Blah Blah

**Chapter 5**

-recap-

She looks from behind the curtain into a swarm of girls filing up front the stage for the audition. She had been right. She knows a particular someone will be there. Someone that have blue eyes and blond hair like her. She smiled evilly as everything is going as how she planned it. She looked at her watch. Now's the time to make her grand re-entrance into their lives. Now she's going to make them regret.

She pushed through the backstage and into the center stage to give her opening remarks. As she did so, four women gasp...

Naru look at the papers in-front of her. She felt so tired looking on profiles of different girl who went to their audition. She already went through hundreds and hundreds of file and there's still about a thousand more. Some of the file were home made by girl who auditioned on themselves and some from other agencies wanting their talent to get the coveted recording contract.

'Where is Rain anyway?'

Lately her best friend is always nowhere. Rain is almost like a ghost who would be there in one second and gone in the next. It almost felt like Rain is hiding something from her. But why would she hide anything to her when she's the only one Rain is trusting with confidential things?

Naru can't help her mind going wild. She's already thinking a lot of things. Maybe Rain is into something illegal that she can't tell her. Or maybe Rain is just thinking about her pride to ask her help if ever she have any problem.

Still, Naru feels something fishy about it. She knows that as Rain's best friend she should give her benefit of the doubt. And frankly she would like to, but her actuations are really suspicious.

Sighing, Naru just focused her mind on her work.

* * *

'She's fine… She moved on… She already has a new life… Time to make my own too'

Mamoru finds it hard to move on even as he repeats the same thought over and over again. He simply couldn't go on with his life wanting to have more with Usagi. He knows it is his own fault and God knows even he cannot forgive himself with what he had done. But he simply couldn't picture a life without Usagi.

Everyone may find it funny because he already survived years without Usagi and still here he is, very sane. He believed he could move on, somehow he did. But with just one glance of the new Usagi, Mamoru finds himself back on square one.

Time and time, he always blames himself. He just longs for the old Usagi back. The Usagi whom he destroyed. He wants to be the one to fix her up again. But now how could he when she's more independent now than he is?

* * *

Everyone is frustrated, most especially Minako. Here she thought that her finally her dreams will come true, it all suddenly came crashing down. She just couldn't forget what happened in the auditions. Why does she suddenly have to show up? Yes it's true that for years they are trying to locate where she is. But she never intended to find Usagi this way. Not when she's so close to making her dreams a reality.

Rei noticed her frustrations. She rubbed head. At least they now know where Usagi is and how she's doing. But does she really have to cut Minako off that way. She embarrassed her in-front of everyone.

"So what will we do now? Frankly Usagi is not the Usagi we knew. She drastically changed" Makoto ask, seeing the frustration in the faces of her friends. She too is ticked off with the way Usagi picked Minako to mock in-front of the whole theatre-full of people. She even called Minako names don't hurt her ears

"You should've expected it, Makoto. Someone who had been gone for over half a decade will not go back being the same." Minako said still remembering how painful that audition had gone through for her.

"Usagi is now a very powerful individual, she just show us that in the auditions. She's is very capable of doing this to us. And she's obviously very angry" Amy concluded

"If she really is angry, why? And how could we resolve this?" Rei said. Is this what the fire is telling her? She really does not know what to think anymore

* * *

"AHHHH!!!!..."

A loud painful scream is heard followed by another terrified scream was heard in yet another empty warehouse.

A terrified man runs everywhere in the warehouse, just to get away from his attacker. His friend had been attacked by dog and killed by bullets which the gunman had shot from nowhere to be seen. His mind is racing trying to find a safe place to hide. But how could he if blood flows steadily from his wounded arm and those train dogs can locate him anywhere even if he went out of this damn place

Gunfire had stopped him from running. The second he heard the shot he screamed in pain. The gunman had located him and his right leg is the next casualty. How this happen. That damn woman should have been dead already. How come she here and haunting him?

He can no longer run and the dogs had approached him. They started biting off his leg and arm. His body had known no such pain. It's so painful his body became numb already.

Rain approached the man and snickered. He deserved it after what he had done to her. This is the man she hates the most and she will not let him get off that easily. She watched as her dogs bit and tore at his flesh a he desperately try to crawl away. The sight is very pathetic she couldn't help but laugh.

"Please! Spare me, I'll do anything you want" The man begged her. He desperately begged her as she watches him being tortured by her dogs. And suddenly and idea had popped in her evil mind.

"Okay, I'll spare your life for now, if you'll do anything I say. If you don't, you know I know where your wife and kid are…"

* * *

Rei waited for Usagi in-front of the Wyred Music head office. The guard refuse to let her in, even as it rained outside, they never let her go inside. Yet she refuses to go home defeated. She needed to confront Usagi, she needed to talk to her.

A silver sports car parked in-front and Usagi carefully walked out of her car with her bodyguard and assistant on her side to make sure that she'll be properly covered from the Rain. Rei seized this opportunity to go near her. She made her way, pushing through all her guards. As she approached her, she grabbed her arm and forced Usagi to look at her.

Usagi looked from the hand that grabs her arm to the face of the person who the hands belong to. She grinned and told her guard to calm down. She looked into Rei's eyes and Rei could see the hatred in them.

"I need to talk to you! It's urgent" Rei said looking back to Usagi

"Really? Good cause I need to talk to you too…"

* * *

Yep, that was it. Sorry for the long wait.

I already have finished this story and expect updates will come much earlier from now on.

Signing off

Holy Reimaund –HCK-


End file.
